


So That's What It Does

by AspiringAnika



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, One Shot, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringAnika/pseuds/AspiringAnika
Summary: Phil Coulson and Nick Fury discuss the events that need to happen to save the world from Loki. No matter what the costs.





	So That's What It Does

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for Marvel Amino. So if you see it there, it's the same person.

Nick Fury approached Coulson, the Avengers were losing horribly to Loki. Fury was attempting to boost the morale of the Avengers. “You know what you have to do.” Fury said to Coulson, his voice stern and very leaderlike.  
Agent Phil Coulson nodded and replied with “It would be my duty to help the team.” He said. Coulson was always proud that he was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he met his childhood hero. Serving the Avengers in such a way was worth every penny. No matter what the stakes, he was willing to do anything to help Captain America.  
Fury nodded “Well, you better get down there soon.” He gestured to a monitor. “It’s not looking so good for Thor right now.” He picked up a gun and threw it at Coulson, “Take this.” He said it was the weapon tech they created after Loki brought The Destroyer to New Mexico.  
Coulson accepted the gun and made his run down to Loki’s prison. He glanced at Loki and Thor. A few conversation lines passed, Coulson trying to find the right moment to shoot Loki. Little did he know that what was in front of him wasn’t Loki. There was then a sharp pain in his lower back.  
Coulson dropped the gun, the pain was unbearable. He made a glance to Thor, who was yelling, then to Loki, who seemed pleased with himself. As he dropped to the ground, Coulson looked at the blood that ran down his shirt. It was a nice shirt, just recently cleaned. The gun was to the right of him, all he had to do was press the trigger and it would shoot something. Coulson wasn’t going to die like this…he wanted to be a hero. With one swift motion, Coulson pressed the trigger and shot Loki.  
“So that’s what this does,” Coulson said before blacking out.  
Days had passed, and Coulson woke up in the hospital. Fury was at his side “You did it.” Fury said, “The city was saved.” Fury was proud but didn’t show it. He then turned on the TV to show how popular the Avengers were now.  
“what do they know?” Coulson asked, knowing that he was just about dead. He sat up, and the pain from Loki’s stab was still there, but not as horrible.  
“To the Avengers? You were killed by Loki.” Fury said, standing up, “To S.H.I.E.L.D.? You were Killed by Loki.” he began to walk away, “To the council? You are a dedicated agent and they want you back.” Fury said with a laugh and exited the room.  
Coulson laughed a bit, then laid back down in the hospital room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness of it. I can't type much for Amino. Hence why it was straight and to the point.


End file.
